This invention relates to a safe economy motor vehicle of wide utility and convenience of operation particularly in crowded urban areas. The vehicle has a narrow track of as little as three feet which contributes to its maneuverability and reduces its overall weight markedly. In its operation, the vehicle has a unique steering and lateral tilting mechanism whereby it possesses some of the advantages of a motorcycle while retaining the safety and wider utility of an automotive type vehicle having four wheels.
The objective of the invention is to provide a wholly new class of motor vehicle to meet certain transportation needs which cannot be met by existing vehicles.